Vido Santiago
Vido Santiago is one of the two founders of the Blue Suns mercenary group and ultimately it's sole leader following his betraying Zaeed Massani. In contrast to Zaeed, who is ruthless but not completely bereft of a conscience, Vido is completely amoral and cares only for himself and his profit. He serves as the main antagonist of Zaeed's loyalty mission. History Vido Santiago and Zaeed Massani were the cofounders of the Blue Suns, with Vido being the book-keeper. Though for a time this union worked well, as time passed it became increasingly clear that the two had differing views of how to run a mercenary group. Many times, Zaeed's moral standards prevented Vido from making money, most notably his decision to hire batarians into the Blue Suns; Vido viewed them as "cheaper labour", while Zaeed viewed them as terrorists. Turning on Zaeed, he personally shot him in the face and took over the Blue Suns as it's sole leader. Zaeed, having survived the shot, swore revenge, also later noting that under Vido's singular leadership the Blue Suns only got worse. Indeed, Vido's many criminal acts included slavery and selling humans to the Collectors, all in the name of a quick buck. Eventually, Zaeed was at last able to track him down on the planet Zorya, and confronted him alongside Commander Shepard, who had earlier recruited Zaeed for their own personal mission. Vido goaded Zaeed into trying to kill him so his men could "put him down like the mad dog he was", only for Zaeed to start a fire. Vido panicked and tried to flee, but the fire slowed his progress, which was precisely what Zaeed was counting on. What happens next depends on the actions of Commander Shepard. A Paragon Shepard will forbid Zaeed from pursuing Vido until after they save the trapped workers while a Renegade Shepard will allow Zaeed to exact his merciless vengeance at the cost of innocent lives. If the former is chosen, Vido escapes, taunting Zaeed as he does. Enraged, Zaeed will shoot at the escaping vehicle, one of his bullets killing the mercenary sitting right next to Vido and leaving him utterly terrified with how close he came to death anyway. While Vido is never mentioned again if he survived, cut dialogue with Zaeed in Mass Effect 3 reveals his ultimate fate. After the suicide mission, Zaeed spent almost all he had trying to track Vido down, eventually finding him in a Blue Suns base inside a colony. He stormed the base with a team of hired men, cornering Vido in a tower, only for the Reapers to suddenly attack. As Vido was captured by a Harvester, he saw Zaeed and begged him to kill him; Zaeed responded by walking away and leaving Vido to his fate. Navigation External links *Vido Santiago on the Mass Effect Wiki Category:Mass Effect Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Leader Category:Greedy Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Sadists Category:Paranoid Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Slaver Category:Terrorists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Amoral